The Taste of Cinnamon
by Valkyr1610
Summary: A christmascelebration, a mistletoe and shorts with cinnamon and vanilla-flavour. Regina and Emma don't like what the other prefer but then they learn that they have something in common. X-MAS-SPECIAL, SWANQUEEN


**Hello!**

 **Welcome to my (late) X-MAS-SPECIAL**

 ** _The Taste of Cinnamon_**

 **At first you have to know that Oneshot is my** **VERY FIRST** **translation from german to english but I really tried my best!**

 **Let me know about grammatical errors and - of Course - your opinion about this Oneshot!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Have Fun!**

 **Best Wishes -** **Your Valkyr1610**

* * *

"Emma, have you quite finished?" Mary Margaret yelled from the living room.

"Forget it! I won't come with you!" the voice was hearing from the room upstairs.

"Come on, show yourself!"

With a disgruntled mien Emma stepped forward to the handrail. She was wearing a black, tight christmasdress with the compatible cap and a ribbon around her neck.

Indeed, her roommate was wearing the same but she really didn't want to go out like this.

Mary Margaret looked up and down her body and nodded with a pleased smile on her face. "You look great!"

"I look like the dark Christmasfairy. Who had that stupid idea?"

The brunette grinned while Emma went downstairs and stopped in front of her.

"Ruby, of course. Come on, nearly everyone will be wearing it."

Emma raised a brow. "I doubt that our _lovely_ Madam Mayor would dress up like that."

Mary-Margaret shrugged her shoulders. "If she would appear at all. You know, it's the first Christmas celebration after a long time and should be something special."

"That'll be weird, I think" Emma mumbled whereupon Mary Margeret hit her shoulder but still grinned. "Don't be like that, Emma."

* * *

Little by little the invited guests arrived at _Granny's_ and it was true - all women were mainly wearing the same like Emma and Mary Margaret, although not every dress was that accented.

By contrast, the men just had to wear a christmascap and Emma thought that wasn't fair. Finally she felt like an idiot.

She went to the counter and saw Ruby – wearing nearly the same but flashed some more flesh like she ever did.

"Emma! You look pretty good!" She yelled from the other side of the counter after she looked up from the laptop she already create a playlist for the celebration with.

The blonde looked daggers at her, then she ordered a cocoa and sat down on a barstool.

After a while there were most of the townspeople inside the Granny's and held some drink in their hands. They talked about anything, joked and laughed a lot while some new versions of old christmassongs sounded in the background. It seemed really no one cares about the dresscode today, no matters if someone was wearing a dress, a cap or a reindeer headgear. And so Emma didn't care anymore and leaned back more relaxed than before.

She looked around, searching for a person who would definitively catch her eye but wasn't here yet. For sure Regina won't participate the celebration – Would be a wonder if.

True to the motto 'Speaking of the devil ...' Emma saw, when she looked random to the window, that Regina stood out there on the sidewalk. Her hands in the pockets she took a look through the windows, seemed to think of something. Emma tried to read in her face what she was thinking about.

When the Mayor turned around to go away, Emma stood up suddenly and left the Diner. Although she was wearing a jacket it didn't protect her from the coldness that much.

"Regina!" She called and the Mayor stopped, looked over her shoulder and at the blonde woman before she turned around completely. Did Emma really see the touch of a smile on the red painted lips?

"Miss Swan?" Regina answered calmly while Emma came closer to her, crossed her arms in front of her chest to warm herself up.

"Don't you want to join us?" She asked. Her voice sounded not really enthusiastic by the fact she still had to stay. Regina looked to the Granny's and back to Emma again.

"I think I prefer a glass of a really good wine at the fireplace in my house", finally was her answer and she nodded goodbye.

In the moment she wanted to turn around again, Emma called: "Never heard about the Grinch, eh?"

With constricted eyebrows Regina looked at her. "What are you talking about, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned a bit. "Every christmas celebration needs someone who wants to destroy all the happiness. And so there's the half of the town in the Diner and most of them are still afraid of you."

Now Regina raised her brows and made one step forward. "Now it's going to be ridiculous, my dear."

And again she wanted to go away but Emma made one last try. Even if she froze but for now the conversation was more exciting than the celebration. "So, you're too proud to join a celebration in YOUR town? I understand – Of course you prefer to sit alone in your oversized house. Yes, I guess you're right. Why should the Mayor join a stupid party that her son planned, too? Whatever – Good night, Madam Mayor."

Emma turned back and went slowly to the stairs. Mentally she counted down: _3... 2... 1..._

Suddenly she heard a grumble and Regina passed her with fast steps.

"Only one drink, Miss Swan."

Grinning Emma followed her. She didn't really know why she wanted Regina to join but now she had the feeling that it could be an interesting evening.

In the moment she came in, Mary-Margaret joined her. "What is she doing here?" With a short nod she pointed at Regina.

"Celebrate. What else? Did you forget? It's Christmastime!" Emma answered a little bit too excited and Mary-Margaret knew it was kind of a revenge for the dresscode.

Then Emma went back to the counter and sat down next to Regina. "Would you have a shot with me or two, Madam Mayor?"

Once again the brunette raised her brows and looked at Emma. She pursed her lips a little bit and her lower jaw seemed to work. Then she made an approving head movement and Emma ordered two shorts.

Emma took her glass and kept it up, waiting for Regina who caught her eyes.

Synchronic they emptied their glasses and put it back on the counter. Regina seemed to be disgusted while Emma looked amused. "It's a christmas-special Granny made. Don't like it, eh?"

The Mayor smiled softly and shook her head. "Too much cinnamon."

"Well, I like it" Emma said and shrugged her shoulders. Then the brunette shoved the glass away. "Fortunately Tastes differ, Miss Swan."

"So what do you prefer? I'm sure Ruby has some other stuff you'd drink."

Regina looked at her again. "I said: Only one drink."

Emma rolled eyes and ordered two another shorts. When they chinked glasses again and drank the alcohol now Regina seemed to like it and the blonde made a grimace.

"Well, Sheriff. Don't like it, eh?" The Mayor repeated the words Emma said a few moments before. Because of that she gave her the evil eye and mumbled: "Too much vanilla-flavour."

"Sweet and aromatic" Ruby said suddenly while she did anything on the laptop, "perhaps we should mix Cinnamon and Vanilla together?"

Both woman looked a bit confused at her, then (far too long) at each other.

"Excuse me." Regina stood up and went to the ladie's room while Emma looked after her until the voice of the Waitress reached her ears: "You like her, don't you?"

The blonde raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

But Ruby only shrugged her shoulders, grinned and turned back.

By now Emma felt a certain heat building up in her and she decided to cool down why stood up either and started the way to the Ladie's room. In the closely floor she stopped suddenly when she saw Regina went to her direction. She paused either and they looked at each other very intense for a short while.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked nearly careful and the Mayor nodded slowly.

"And you, Miss Swan?"

"Of Course!"

Tentative smiling Regina wanted to pass but then Emma said: "Actually I like vanilla-flavour." Regina stopped again, turned half to her and raised a brow. She said nothing and there was an awkward pause when they just looked each other again. As if this was a pure provocation Ruby passed them. "Sorry – I dirtied up my skirt."

"What a surprise" Regina mumbled, loud enough that the Waitress could hear it and turned around but then she looked up and grinned. With a shrug of her shoulders she went forward to the Ladie's room and yelled to the women: "Don't forget the traditions!"

Emma und Regina constricted their brows and seemed confused but then they looked up. They were standing underneath a mistletoe.

First they laughed shortly and shook their heads about the thought they shared, until they looked at each other once again. Emma's grin vanished slowly, Regina's smile either.

With a harrumph they took a distance before the Mayor tried to pass. When their shoulders touched Regina felt Emma's hand griped her wrist. Suddenly there was so an intense look that she trembled a bit. Her eyes flickered between the blonde's look and lips and the same Emma did until she released her suddenly. Now it was definitively necessary to cool down and so the Sheriff only smiled a bit embarrassed and left Regina alone to go to the Ladie's room.

Meanwhile Emma washed her neck and her red cheeks with cold water, Regina sat down at the counter. She crossed her legs and pursed her lips, looked around nearly bored. Her mien that unenthusiastic that no one would talk to her.

"And?"

Emma looked at Ruby who tried to clean her skirt.

"And what?"

"Did you kiss?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Did you really think Regina and I – No, we never would."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "You stood underneath the mistletoe."

"Indeed, but I don't care about these traditions."

Regina cradled her head from one side to another very slowly while she was thinking about that one look that made her body shuddered. Immediately she shook her head about this. What did she thinking about? It was only Emma Swan! She didn't like her before and that'll never change!

She licked her lips to wet them a little before she bit the lower. There was the taste of vanilla-flavour mixed with cinnamon that seemed to sparkle on her tongue.

Then she looked aside to Emma who took a place at the counter, next to her again. She saw her wet neck and the hair that adhered to her skin.

Before they could have a chat or something like that, Ruby came back and served two shorts.

"I didn't order it" Emma said confused.

"I know. It's on the house. Enjoy it."

Thankfully Emma smiled at her and both women took their glasses. Regina's one smacked of cinnamon, Emma's of vanilla-flavour. This time they didn't make a grimace or have something to complain about why the Waitress grinned.

* * *

The celebration seemed to be successful: most of the guests were drinking, still laughing, sometimes dancing and suddenly join in singing the song 'Last Christmas'.

Only Emma still sat there, next to Regina and when she looked asquint at her she saw that the Mayor formed silent words with her lips – the chorus of this song.

 _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away._

 _This Year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special._

When the last line ended they looked at each other very slowly and so intense like before. Green-blue was caught by brown and Regina nearly lost herself in these eyes.

To end this moment as fast as possible Regina pointed to Emmas christmascap and smiled amused. "You look very good with it, Miss Swan. You should make-"

"- a fool of myself more often?" Emma interrupted her whereupon Regina grinned obviously.

The Sheriff snorted and snatched off the cap. "T'was Mary-Margarets and Ruby's idea. I didn't want to come here because of that."

"Oh, why not, dear? Isn't it your passion to show yourself as someone you not really are?"

Emma raised a brow. "And isn't it your passion to..." She became silent and deliberated what she could say while Regina looked at her expectant.

Finally the blonde didn't know anything to say and Regina grinned once more until she stood up and griped her cloak.

"Wanna leave?"

"Why?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Perhaps I want to come with you." Silence.

They didn't say a word but then Regina griped Emmas jacket and threw it to her.

"Hurry up, Miss Swan." She already left the Diner and Emma blinked surprised. Quickly she fished out her wallet, paid with one banknote and stood up. "Keep the change!" She said and took herself outside.

When they arrived Regina's house they stopped in front of the door.

"I never thought that you would invite me into your house."

The Mayor unlocked the door and they entered.

"Well, Miss Swan – I think you'd agree that this is onetime. Apart from this I think Henry would be glad to see you here."

Emma approved with a short nod and passed Regina, looked around.

"Apple cider or anything stronger?"

Surprised she raised her brows. It was a long time ago when she came to Storybrooke and the Mayor offered her a glass of the best apple cider but she only asked for anything stronger. It made her smile a little that Regina seemed to remember that.

They entered the living room and Regina inflamed the fireplace. On the floor, in front of it, there was a big pelt carpet. For a short while Emma deliberated if its real pelt but finally she wasn't really interested in. When Regina left the room to get 'anything stronger', Emma took a few pillows from the couch and placed it on the pelt. She still had no idea why she was actually doing this.

Regina entered again, two glasses in her hands. She paused when she saw Emma who prepared the place in front of the fireplace to sit comfy and a little smile played on her lips.

"What are you doing, dear?"

The blonde looked over her shoulder and raised up completely. "Well, you said you'd prefer a glass of a really good wine at the fireplace." Surprised that Emma kept this in her mind, Regina smiled nearly lovely. She came closer to her and gave her one of the glasses. Then they chinked again and sipped while they were still looking at each other.

Regina interrupted it and sat down. Emma did it either and put her glass beside her on the floor.

Again and again they shot a glance at each other until one of them turned back the head.

Finally Regina leaned back and laid one arm on the pillow next to her, let her hand hang down casual.

Emma licked her lips slowly after she sipped again and surveyed the other woman. She couldn't deny that Regina was very attractive in every way. Her eyes, her lips, her face, her skin, that body, that legs.

"Did you ever thought we would sit in front of your fireplace together?" The blonde asked suddenly to banish the silence. Regina gave her a nearly seductive look before she answered calmly "To be honest – no. Whats about you?"

Once again Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe in another world."

"Another world, mh? And what does that world look like?"

For a short moment the Sheriff deliberated. "I don't know. Maybe in that world we wouldn't disagree about parenting in every way. Yea, maybe a world where our tastes not differ. A world we could like each other."

 _Perhaps we should mix Cinnamon and Vanilla together..._

It seemed that Regina was thinking about the words Emma said.

"Well... Assuming that our tastes wouldn't be differ, Miss Swan... What do think we would do?"

Emma didn't expect that question and so she had to thought about it again but couldn't find an answer. But then she could read in Reginas face that the Mayor already knew anything.

"I think I have an idea."

"So? Tell me."

Regina reached out her hand to Emma who raised her brows nearly confused before she griped the fingers carefully. Immediately the Mayor raised a bit, put her glass on the floor and came closer to Emma until she sat directly in front of her. Then she stroked a strand out of Emmas face, neared again until her breath touched her skin. With her lips nearly at the Sheriff's ear she whispered with a seductive voice: "... We could act as we would live in our another world for one night. Then we'll see what will happen."

Emma swallowed nervously and shuddered. Without thinking about it she laid her hand nearly automatical on Reginas shoulder. The Mayor backtracked just a little to catch the green eyes again.

"And... what would you do?" Emma asked still tensely.

Instead of giving an answer, Regina only smiled stunning beautiful and blinked very slowly. Afer this breathtaking blink she looked at Emmas lips and then she suddenly came closer.

In a split of a second cinnamon was combined with the sweet vanilla flavour when red painted lips met the soft of Emma. At first, the blonde widened her eyes but then closed them slowly. The hand that still lay on Reginas shoulder slid up to her neck to cradle her tighter.

At first the kiss was indescribable tender but after one of them sighed nearly excited it seemed to rouse the passion.

Regina slowly opened her mouth, the tip of her tongue meeting Emma's lips, patiently asking for entrance. The blonde didn't hesitate and so she found herself in a sensual French kiss.

Little by little the longing grew inside them and their hearts began to beat faster, their breaths quickened and both of them trembled of lust.

Then Emma began to undo the Mayors blouse, streaked it down her skin and felt the tension grew with every centimeter she denuded. She interrupted the kiss just to undress Regina's upper body but immediately afterwards they kissed again very passionate.

Emma embraced her waist, pulled her closer and finally Regina sat down on her lap. She laid her hand on the Sheriff's cheek but only to let her fingers move up to her forehead and through the blonde hair.

When the brunette took notice that Emma opened the zipper of her skirt and got ready to pull it down, she raised a bit until she felt the cloth slid down her thighs.

At the same time she began to open the black christmasdress, ended the kiss and let her lips slide over her cheek before she buried her face in the crook of Emmas neck. With the tip of her nose she stroked along her ear until she snapped it playfully.

The blonde slanted her head apart and sighed appreciative when Regina began to lick along her neck very slowly, bit the ribbon and opened it with her teeth.

Spurred now both of them became impatient and the contingencies became demanding, the movements faster. They began to writhe and snuggled up to each other tighter.

Finally they took off every cloth and then Regina sat down straddle-legged on Emmas lap again, one hand on her chest and pushing her down to the pelt carpet.

Not even a second she interrupted to kiss Emmas skin near the shoulder and slowly down to her breast. Propping with one hand on the floor, the fingers of the other slid over the Sheriff's body, deeper with every move she did. Emma swallowed nervously again and breathed quickly, bit her lower lip and tried to calm herself.

Suddenly Regina paused and raised a bit but only to kiss Emma again very sensual and passionate. Meanwhile her fingers stroked over her stomach and still deeper until Regina lifted her lower abdomen to create space between them. Still deeper...

Emma interrupted the kiss and slanted her head back to the neck while a lascivious sigh left her mouth.

Regina bit her lip when she heard that and closed her eyes for a short moment. Then she smiled nearly wicked and kissed along her throat, touching her chest while her fingers drove further down Emma out of her mind.

Very slowly she licked around her hardened nipple before she embraced it with her lips and sucked softly. She heard Emma moaning very excited and felt her nails scratching down her back.

In a sudden moment Regina kissed along her stomach whereupon the Sheriff tensed up her muscles.

The Mayor stopped again when she already had slide down so far that her face was above Emma's most intimate body area. Then she pulled her hand back and traced the lines of the abdominals with wet gleaming fingers before she laid both hands on Emma's hips.

Once again she peered up to the blonde's face, grinned nearly diabolic and sank down into her lap.


End file.
